


Inevitable by frenchifries [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings Jams, First Kiss, M/M, Meteorstuck, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: “All I’m saying,” Karkat continues, pointedly ignoring Dave’s stupidity, “is that we’re practically – I mean, I know you don’t want – well, you know, we’ve been doing the whole feelings jam thing for a while now, and… and if you’re really so confused by the… other parts, it doesn’t have to be a huge deal to try it!”





	Inevitable by frenchifries [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133346) by [frenchifries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchifries/pseuds/frenchifries). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qpAetNXjK-9fzcRAlNzj7WgxmA_uciQw/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> please please go read the original! i can’t do it justice   
it’s the cutest thing i’ve ever read


End file.
